1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hockey sticks and more particularly pertains to a new variable rigidity hockey stick for allowing a user to adjust the flexibility of the shaft of the hockey stick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hockey sticks is known in the prior art. More specifically, hockey sticks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,134; U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,857; U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,652; U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,544; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 244,219; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,218.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new variable rigidity hockey stick. The inventive device includes an elongate tubular shaft having a lumen, upper and lower ends with a blade extending outwardly from the lower end of the shaft. An elongate stiffening bar is slidably disposed in the lumen of the shaft. The stiffening bar is slidable in the lumen of the shaft between the upper and lower ends of the shaft. A detent mechanism is provided for releasably holding the stiffening bar in a position with respect to the shaft.
In these respects, the variable rigidity hockey stick according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to adjust the flexibility of the shaft of the hockey stick.